


Just One Night Together

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Stiles, Brokeback Mountain!Au, Kinda PWP, M/M, Porn with Feelings, lack of prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brokeback Moutain!Au. </p><p>Stiles invited Derek into the small tent because it's freezing outside, which leads to a culmination of everything they've been feeling for each other the past few months in the form of rough, hard, dry sex. And Stiles, well, Stiles would rather take whatever he could get from Derek than nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night Together

Stiles sighed, rolled onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling of the tent, trying not to think and just go to sleep already. 

But his eyes were inevitably drawn back to the opening in the tent, his eyes focused on Derek. He saw him shivering under the sad excuse for a blanket he had around his shoulders. They had agreed on Stiles taking the tent, but it was really starting to get cold, practically freezing, and he just knew it would be snowing before long. 

He saw Derek shiver even harder, his body wracked with cold and not being able to stay still, and Stiles just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Huffing, Stiles sat up, poked his head out of the opening in the tent. “Derek!” Stiles called, voice loud and sharp. “Just get in here, all right? There’s no point in freezing to death when you can stay perfectly warm and alive in the tent.”

“I’m good.” He heard Derek grunt from where the blanket was practically wrapped around his head now.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Derek, we have hundreds of sheep to heard tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Now I can’t exactly do all that by my lonesome with you dead or with your balls falling off and you bleeding to death anyway. So just get in here before I come out and drag you in here.” 

There was a moment of silence while Derek no doubt tried to hold onto his last shred of dignity and pride before Derek was groaning in defeat and rolling over to stand up and walk over to the tent. 

Ignoring the pounding in his heart - because Stiles knew those had been bullshit excuses, even if they were still true - Stiles got back all the way into the tent and moved himself and his sleeping bag over to make room for Derek, who came in, his huge bulk of a body and all, shivering. 

When Stiles situated himself well enough, he watched as Derek tied up the opening to close it against the cold and the sharp, fast winds, and then settled down in the small, open spot next to Stiles, still shivering. 

But he was so close to Stiles that he could feel his breath fanning out across his neck, and as the minutes started to tick by and Derek got warmer, he could feel his body heat all along his side as well. 

Swallowing thickly, Stiles turned on his side so that his back was facing Derek, figuring that was the safest position for him against the temptation he’d been feeling for awhile. 

Stiles had never been attracted to a guy before. He had thought he was very much straight, even if he had noticed good looking men before. But it had just been noticing. He had never felt an inclination to act on the noticing before. There’d never been any desire to, an attraction.

Until Derek.

And it had to happen when it was just the two of them, alone, for three whole months, herding sheep on a fucking mountain out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.

But it had already been a month and half. He just had to make it through another month and a half. 

But that was harder to do every single day, the more he got to know Derek, the closer they became, the more he fell for him. 

Because Stiles knew…he just knew, that if he didn’t watch himself, that he’d fall in love with this man, the man who had finally stopped shivering all together behind him.

And that terrified him.

Men weren’t supposed to be attracted to other men, they shouldn’t want to kiss them, shouldn’t want to do that and more, and they sure as hell weren’t supposed to fall in love with each other. 

Not that Derek was falling for him also. There was no way. Derek was one hundred percent straight, so it was never going to happen. And Stiles just had to remind himself of that. 

The more he did, the easier it was to not lean in and kiss him like he wanted to.

Sighing, Stiles closed his eyes and tried to finally fall asleep and ignore Derek’s presence behind him.

But then Derek sighed as well and turned on his side, and Stiles felt his breath agains the back of his neck, tried not to shiver. But that meant he’d turned to face Stiles’ back, and that meant he was closer to Stiles, within easier reach.

Stiles kept his eyes closed, tried to keep his breathing even. But as the minutes ticked by, Stiles felt Derek shuffle closer and closer until he closed the space between them, and his front was flush with Stiles’ back.

Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes closed after that, couldn’t keep his breathing even. 

There was no way. No way was Derek doing this on purpose, was consciously moving so close to Stiles. 

But then his arm was winding around his waist, and Derek’s breath was hitting the back of his neck and it felt stronger, felt warmer. 

Breathing shakily, Stiles tried to figure out if Derek knew what he was doing, if it would be okay if he himself were to move, to touch…

But then Derek moved in just a little bit more, and yep, that was an erection. Pressing into his ass. 

Breath catching, Stiles lifted his hand and put it over Derek’s, and when he didn’t jump in reaction to the touch, or do much of anything, Stiles knew that Derek was awake. 

With more bravery than Stiles felt, he took Derek’s hand and moved it down until he could settle it over his - also - very obvious erection. 

Letting out a small, quiet moan that broke the quiet of the tent, Stiles closed his eyes and gave into the sensation of Derek’s hand over him. 

Derek was breathing in his ear by then, and when Stiles took his hand off Derek’s, Derek squeezed, and Stiles’ moan was louder this time as he bucked into Derek’s hand. 

It all happened pretty fast after that. 

Stiles turned his head back towards Derek’s, and then they were kissing. It was hard, rough, uncoordinated, sloppy and wet, and Stiles couldn’t get enough it. Of Derek. 

He wanted to keep kissing Derek, wanted to really explore the sensation of kissing him, but then Derek was wrenching his mouth away and taking Stiles by his hips and rolling him onto his stomach and then up on his knees. 

Stiles mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings then as Derek reached around to undo his jeans quickly, and then they, along with his underwear, were being pulled down far enough to expose his ass.

Then he could hear Derek undoing his pants as he felt Derek settle behind him, his legs on either side of his. 

Stiles moaned in anticipation, turned on more than anything, even as he felt a slight panic. 

Because he had never been with a man, and he wasn’t entirely sure how it all worked, and if he had to guess, Derek probably had no idea how it worked either. 

Which is why it made sense that the next thing Derek did was spread Stiles’ cheeks apart and then bring his cock to his entrance before entering him in one slow, long stroke, with his pre-come as the only thing wet enough to make it not entirely dry.

Stiles gasped, feeling split open as Derek bottomed out.

At first, there was only pain as Derek then started pounding into him, and Stiles had to hold onto the blankets and tent below him to keep upright. 

He was surprised that he was able to stay mostly hard, too, but as much as it hurt, a much larger part of him was loving it, wanted Derek to keep going, didn’t want him to stop, even though it was quick and rough and dry. 

But then, at some point, it changed completely. 

Stiles went from being mostly in pain while also enjoying it, to just…enjoying it. 

Derek was sliding in and out easier, and he leaned forward over Stiles’ back, changing the angle and making it a little bit slower, a little less hard and rough. 

But still just as intense.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped at one particularly good thrust, and he steadied himself with one of his hands to reach down with the other and start jacking himself off in time with Derek’s thrusts. 

His body felt tingly all over, his pulse was hammering like a jackrabbits, and he felt a familiar tightening in his gut that meant he was close to coming. 

Their heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent tent, and Derek was moaning and grunting as his thrusts picked up speed again, which Stiles took to mean Derek was getting close himself. 

The sound of their flesh slapping against each other as Derek went faster, faster, faster, filled the tent, and Stiles let his head hang in ecstasy, moaning out a, “Derek!” as he found himself tensing, tightening around Derek and coming onto the blanket below him in copious amounts. 

And then Derek was draping himself over his back again, only this time he kissed along Stiles’ neck, licked and sucked as he thrust a dozen more times before tensing and moaning loud and long into Stiles’ ear, and then he was coming. 

“Fuck.” Stiles gasped as his legs gave out on him as he practically fell onto his stomach, taking Derek, who was still inside him, with him. 

Sweat pooled across his brow, and shiver after shiver ran through him as he started to slowly come down from his orgasm. 

He could feel Derek shaking above him, and knew that that had been just as intense for him as it had been for Stiles. 

After a few more minutes of them trying to get their breath back, trying to get back to being functioning human beings, Derek slowly, carefully slipped out of Stiles, who grunted in discomfort, at the feeling of emptiness he now felt. 

Then Derek was rolling off of him and to the side, and was pulling up his pants and fastening them closed. 

Stiles took a moment longer before he rolled onto his back, away from the wet spot he’d made, and winced at the feeling of some of Derek’s come leaking out of his ass. 

But he pulled his pants up anyway, despite the discomfort, and zipped and buttoned them closed. 

Their breathing was still a little off, but they didn’t say anything to each other, didn’t even look at each other. 

That had been, undoubtably, some of the best sex of his life, even with the pain at the beginning that had made it not so enjoyable for a little bit.

He had had no idea that he liked taking it up the ass, but apparently he did. At least from Derek he did. 

But Derek wasn’t speaking, as usual, and Stiles kind of wished he would. 

And Stiles, who talking came to naturally, who could usually think of anything to fill the silence, couldn’t think of anything to say, anything to break the now very awkward silence in the tent. 

His limbs felt loose, he felt sated, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off sleep for much longer, unlike before when he couldn’t sleep at all. 

But then Derek turned on his side so that his back was to Stiles, and Stiles felt the sting of it, whatever it was. Rejection? Stiles wasn’t quite sure, after what they’d just did. But it was something, and it hurt. 

He was shutting Stiles out, and Stiles was scared now that they’d just ruined whatever tentative friendship they had formed over the last month and a half. 

But as Stiles let his eyes close, he couldn’t help but feel that it had been worth it.

Stiles would take one night with Derek instead of going his whole life without it, without Derek, like that, just once. 

With that thought and more swirling in his brain, Stiles drifted off to sleep to the sound of Derek’s low, even breathing next to him.


End file.
